Green and Blue Shrouded by the Night's Moonlight
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: Because a certain Hylian and a certain Ylissean princess knows when it's time to let your feelings pour out from your soul.


The bluenette princess stands on the balcony, her hair flowing in the wind as she looks up to the moonlit sky. She had no particular thoughts that night; the Ylissean princess just wished to be alone, to feel the cool breeze upon her face.

The Hylian warrior stood in her doorway, watching her, yet he did not dare disturb her. He watched her silently in all of her elegant beauty. Should he speak? Should he let his presence be known? After all, he was searching for the exalted princess. Only did the peachy princess reveal to the Hylian the exalted beauty's location. He had rushed here immediately with the intent of telling her something, but after laying his blue eyes upon her, he kept himself quiet.

The Ylissean princess knew he was there. She spoke no words as well; she was waiting for the Hylian to state his business for being in her room.

The Hylian swallowed his pride. He would waste time no more. He called the princess' name.

"Lucina, may I have a word with you?"

The bluenette kept her back turned to the Hylian. She would not allow the blonde to the see the smile that was forming on her face. It was of amusement to her that he waited so long to call her name, shattering the silence without any concern of a possible consequence. She replied to the man that invaded her room, her eyes still focused on the starry night.

"Link, you come into my room without saying a single word. Now you choose to ask for my undivided attention. What was the cause for your hesitation?"

Link cringed. He was not aware that the princess knew of his presence. The Hylian did not know whether or not she was annoyed with his intrusion; her voice sounded so calm that he did not immediately give a response, thinking of how to phrase his next words.

"I apologize for intruding on your private time, Lucina, but I wish to speak with you about something important."

"Important?" Her angelic voice sounded curious. She possibly could not fathom what information the Hylian warrior had to deliver to her.

"Yes, important. Do you mind if I accompany you on the balcony?"

"No, I don't mind."

Link walked onto the balcony, standing next to the princess. He looked at her, seeing how the moonlight shone on her face, giving her an almost ethereal glow. Her blue eyes twinkled and sparkled like Lake Hylia in the calm night. Still she looked up at the night sky.

"What do you wish to tell me, Link?" she asked. "What do you want to discuss?"

Link looked down. A deep blush began to appear. Thankfully Lucina did not look at him.

"Lucina…I'm…not exactly sure how to phrase this, so please, bear with me…"

Now the princess looked at her fellow Smasher, a look of her concern on her face. "What is the problem? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing of the sort, Lucina. Everything is simply alright. It is just…"

Link grabbed the bluenette's hands. She slightly shivered, shocked at the hero's sudden movement. His skin was as cool as the breeze, and she was slightly flustered at this.

"Lucina, the moment I first saw you, you, your father, and Robin were conversing with Marth. It was quite a…hectic day, as everyone was trying to settle down and such. I saw you, amidst all the chaos, and you had turned your head, your gaze meeting mine. You gave a smile before Robin had taken you away to explore the mansion. Every day since then, I had thanked the Goddesses that our gazes had met."

"Link, that is -"

"Wait. Please allow me to finish, for if I don't say it now, then I will never have the courage to say it."

The princess nodded. "Very well."

"It was extremely difficult not to think about you since. Very little preoccupied my mind besides the vision of your beautiful eyes and wondrous smile. Every time I hear your voice, my heart would start to beat faster. I love being around you, just…spending time with you. I want to devote my life to you. What I am trying to say, Lucina, is…is that I love you deeply. I have loved you for a very long time."

Words were not spoken; nothing could be said at a moment like this. The Hylian looked at the princess, and she returned the gaze. The only sounds that could be was the nighttime wind. Hands continued to be held during this tender moment.

Tears started to stream down the princess's face. The hero cupped a hand on her face, using his index finger to wipe away a tear.

"I apologize, Lucina – I did not mean to make you cry. Please, don't be –"

His words were interrupted as Lucina placed her hands on the hero's face and brought his to hers. Her soft lips pressed against Link's, and she held him there, the tears continuing to fall. The Hylian wrapped his arms Lucina's waist, bringing her closer until their bodies touched. The bright light of the moon covered the newfound lovers as they kissed with more passion, more fervor.

Link broke away from the kiss, gazing lovingly into his princess' eyes. They held each other, cherishing this precious moment.

The Hylian spoke first. "May I take it that you return my feelings, Lucina?"

The princess smiled. "Yes, you may."

And with that, they kissed again. It was shorter than their previous kiss. Link held Lucina in his arms as she snuggled against his shoulder. They looked up at the moonlit sky. The two had no particular thoughts that night; the lovers just wished to be alone, to feel the cool breeze upon their faces.


End file.
